


Just Crash, Fall Down

by middlefingersup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Insomnia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nurse!Louis, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlefingersup/pseuds/middlefingersup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a Nurse that works at a hospital in London but stress, worries and insomnia get the better of him and keep him awake at night. Harry finally can't take seeing his friend so exhausted and decided that maybe he can fuck him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Crash, Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill. This was supposed to be longer but I just couldn't fill it out anymore oops. Un-Beta'd and unchecked so I apologize for any mistakes also I have no knowledge of how hospitals work, all information comes from googling so none of the medical stuff is accurate.

“Nurse Tomlinson to ward G4 please, Nurse Tomlinson to ward G4.” The announcement comes over the speakers just as Louis takes a seat in the cafeteria with his lunch. 

Louis sighs and tips his head back, his chair rocking back onto two legs as his fingers massage the bridge of his nose. Eleanor gives him a sympathetic smile and Liam just looks a little concerned. 

“Look after my lunch yeah. I’ll be back.” Louis sighs, shoulders sagging as he pushes his chair back from the table. 

He loves his job, he really does, but he had to skip breakfast earlier because he was running late even though Harry had yelled after him that “you can’t concentrate with an empty stomach!” So he was really looking forward to lunch. On the way to his ward several nurses dressed in identical blue uniforms to his go running past and Louis hears the crash alarm one of them is carrying beeping frantically. Someone’s having a heart attack. 

Louis swallows hard and silently hopes that the person makes it through. 

Working in a hospital gets to him a lot sometimes, being constantly surrounded by death and suffering but Louis has always wanted to help kids so he works in the children’s ward. It’s hard to see small, innocent kids suffering but it makes it all worth it at the end of the day when they recover. It makes the four years of medical school entirely worth it when the little girl with the pins in her leg takes her first, albeit wobbly, steps again. 

Moving down to London and leaving his family had been a tough decision for Louis but an opportunity to work at the London Royal Infirmary had been too good a chance to pass up. The pay is enough to get by on and occasionally send some money back home to help out with his sisters and the hours are brutal but Louis gets by. 

He washes his hands up before striding through the swinging double doors with the butterfly mural on. Zayn is waiting on the other side, holding out a clip board to Louis. 

“It’s Sian again; she pulled her IV line and the cannula came out.” 

Louis sighs long and slow as they head toward the room at the end of the corridor.

“That’s the third time now.” 

“I know. I told her if she’s good and doesn’t touch it again I’ll get her a cookie.” 

Louis’ mouth tugs up at the corner a little. 

“Bribing a patient Malik? Hardly very professional mate.” Louis flips a page on the clipboard. “She needs to stop pulling it out. As soon as she’s hydrated and her body temperature regulates we can discharge her. Grab me a new kit would you?”

“Sure thing.” 

Zayn heads off into a separate room as Louis pushes open the door to one of the four bed wards. He heads over to Sian’s bed where her mum is slumped in a plastic chair looking as exhausted as Louis feels. 

“Well hello there missy a little birdy tells me you’ve been pulling at your IV again.” Louis says, putting on a smile and tapping Sian on her nose. _When working with children it is even more imperative to keep a calm and friendly demeanor to prevent them from getting scared than it is with adults_ pops into Louis’ head, one of the most important lesson’s Louis had learnt. 

“Sorry about this Lou.” Rachel, Sian’s mum, says. 

“It’s fine. Kids will be kids.” 

After Zayn’s brought in a new kit and Louis has the IV fitted back in Sian’s hand, without any tears earning him a pat on the back from Zayn, he heads back to the cafeteria and his cold fish and chips. 

*~*~*~*

Louis sits on the wall out the front of the hospital as he waits for Harry to pick him up, toying with the cigarette between his fingers. 

He smashed up his car the other week when some asshole had pulled out of a junction and straight into him. He’d escaped with just a few cuts and bruises but Zayn had insisted on giving him a once over just to be on the safe side. Since then he’d been taking the tube home from work but Harry had the day off today so he’d offered to pick Louis up. 

Louis doesn’t usually smoke but stress and fatigue are getting the better of him and cigarettes calm him down. Just as he considers lighting up his phone buzzes in his pocked. 

_Haz [21:13]  
car park was full. over the road. hurry up, v hungry x_

When Louis hauls himself off the wall he feels the bone deep exhaustion that’s seemingly permanently engraved into him. His whole body aches from running around the hospital all day, the stress of unpaid tuition debt keeping him awake at night, making it harder for him to keep his energy levels up. 

When he gets the door to Harry’s ridiculously massive Landrover open and clambers up the step (that Harry doesn’t have to use) he all but collapses in the seat. 

Harry laughs. “Good day?”

“Fuck off Styles. Take me home.” Louis grumbles, slouching down a little and closing his eyes. 

“Should be a little nicer to your chauffeur Tomlinson.” 

“Just take me home Haz.” Louis breathes. It’s soft and quiet and Harry can _hear_ how tired he is. 

“Okay. Can we stop for pizza?” Louis shoots him a look and Harry presses his lips together, raising his eyebrows as he starts the car. “Alright alright no pizza. Damn, no pizza.”

“Stop thinking with your stomach.”

“Beats thinking with my dick.” 

Louis wants to laugh but he’s half asleep so he settles for exhaling a little harder through his nose before he rests his head against the window and watches London zoom by as Harry drives.

*~*~*~*

Louis stumbles up the steps to their flat, barely able to force himself to move. 

“C’mon Lou.” Harry calls from the floor above him, his voice travelling in the staircase, echo bouncing off the walls. 

“Tired.” Louis says back.

“The quicker you get to the top of the stairs the quicker you can have something to eat and go to bed.”

When Louis gets inside their flat he completely bypasses Harry in the kitchen and goes straight to bed, kicking off his shoes, stripping out of his uniform and hanging it up before falling into bed. He pulls the covers up under his chin and sighs. He’s had one night’s sleep in the past six days and Harry’s beginning to get increasingly suspicious about the dark circles underneath his eyes. 

As soon as Louis’ head hits the pillow all of his worries come flooding into his head like a burst dam. He pushes them to the back of his mind during the day so he can focus, being distracted in a hospital just isn’t possible. As soon as he has half a second to think he worries about unpaid tuition debt and about how he’s not earning enough to pay it back. He worries about his mum back home and sending what little money he has up to her since Mark got laid off work. He worries about his four sisters and their futures, about them having to go through the things he does. 

Louis starts crying without even realizing it (happens most nights). 

The door creaks open quietly and Harry steps into the room, tip-toeing quietly because he can hear the soft noises coming from the lump of Louis under the covers. Harry’s not very good at dealing with people when they’re upset and he feels endlessly guilty for it because he’s crawled into Louis’ bed for comfort on more than one occasion and Louis has always held him and told him it’s going to work out.

Harry realizes Louis has trouble seeing that happen in his own life. 

He sets the mac and cheese he’d made down on the nightstand and leans over to press a kiss to the top of Louis’ head, whispering “come get me if you need me” before leaving just as quietly. 

*~*~*~*

Louis doesn’t sleep that night even though he desperately needs to.

*~*~*~*

He’s practically dead on his feet the next day, dragging himself out of bed to have a shower even though it’s seven in the morning and he’s exhausted. 

When Harry wakes up he finds Louis re-organizing his entire wardrobe and Harry can tell just from looking at him that he’s about to drop at any second. 

“Lou, go back to bed.” Louis just shakes his head, yawning into the back of his hand. “Right.” Harry says. He steps over to Louis and all but throws him over his shoulder, ignoring Louis’ yells and kicking as he carries Louis from his room and into his own instead. He sets Louis down under the bed and gets under the covers, yanking Louis down when he tries to get back up. 

“Sleep.” He murmurs against Louis’ neck, breath hot on his skin.

He can’t.

He stares at the ceiling and thinks so hard that he’s pretty sure Harry can hear it. Harry sighs softly against his skin, reaching up to stroke his fingers through Louis’ wispy hair, scratching a little as Louis pushes into his hand. 

Louis breathes out shaky and swallows hard as Harry runs his thumb along one of the sleep-deprivation bruises under Louis’ eyes. 

“Lou.” Harry whispers.

Louis grits his teeth and whispers “don’t” so quietly and weakly and Harry wonders when Louis got caught in this downward spiral. 

“Come here.” Harry goes to pull Louis into his chest but Louis resists as best he can, pushing at Harry’s chest as hard as he can with the little energy he has.

“Don’t.” Louis chokes out and his voice cracks, refusing to look Harry in the eye. 

Harry rubs his back softly, not pressuring, and it’s only a minute before Louis can’t even hold up his own weight anymore and he collapses against Harry’s chest, breath stuttering out as he squeezes his blue blue eyes tight shut, tears wetting his eyelashes as he tries so desperately to hold on. 

Harry presses the softest, most tender kiss to his lips and Louis breaks. 

He cries until he can’t cry anymore then he passes out. 

*~*~*~*

Louis gets two hours sleep at the most and he wakes up feeling even more tired.

*~*~*~*

Louis has a twelve hour day at work. 

He’s about eight hours through his shift and sorting medicines for the patients with Eleanor when he hears the beeping. It’s the one thing no nurse wants to here. It’s his crash alarm. Louis’ breath catches in his throat and heart rate doubles, fingers shaking as he hurriedly pulls the little black device off his pocket where it’s clipped. **R17 B3** flashes on the screen in bright red letters and Louis is moving without his brain even catching up to his actions. 

Louis takes off running with Eleanor hot on his trails, dodging around the wet floor sign as he dashes down the length of the children’s ward corridor. He slams open the door to Room 17, briefly taking in the panic of the adults in the room that know what the continuous beep of the heart monitor signifies. He heads straight to the third bed. It’s Johnny. 

Eleanor rushes to draw the curtain so none of the other children can see what’s happening.

“Eleanor get the crash kit!” Louis yells as he quickly steps around the bed and starts performing emergency CPR. 

The next few minutes pass in a blur of activity as another ten members of hospital staff appear, switching out with Louis after two minutes of CPR. They give Johnny a shot of adrenaline but it’s another 3 extremely tense minutes before another nurse called Josh is saying “there’s been no oxygen flow to his brain for five and a half minutes.”

Louis numbly finds himself muttering “does everyone agree the best course of action is to stop resuscitation?” Everyone agrees and Louis swallows hard before looking at his watch “Time of death, six twenty pm.”

*~*~*~*

Zayn finds Louis half an hour later outside and chain smoking his way through a pack of cigarettes. Louis is shaking, his vision swimming and his whole body aching. When Zayn touches his shoulder Louis startles and drops his cigarette, trembling right down to the tips of his fingers. 

“I’m calling Haz to pick you up Lou. You’re in no fit state to carry on working today.” 

“I can’t Zayn. Can’t afford not to work.”

“I’ve got it covered Lou, Doctor Flint owes me one.” 

*~*~*~*

When Harry pulls up he gets out the car while it’s still running, takes three long steps over to Louis and wraps him up in a hug so tight Louis’ mind goes blank for a second. 

“Home.” Louis whispers quietly, voice hoarse. 

“Yeah. Yeah c’mon.”

Harry breaks at least three driving laws on the way back to their flat

*~*~*~*

It’s the next day when Harry figures out a solution. 

Harry wakes up to loud banging noises, sitting up so fast his head spins, curls flopping into his eyes. 

He finds Louis in the kitchen up on his tip toes and riffling through the cabinets. He grumbles something under his breath and slams that door too. 

“What are you looking for?” 

Louis sighs, turning round slowly. “Coffee. Need coffee. ” 

Harry smiles a slow easy smile and Louis’ stomach swoops. 

“No you don’t. I know what you need.” 

Harry knocks out the back of Louis’ knees and Louis falls straight into his arms, gasping as he falls but relaxing as soon as he’s nestled against Harry’s chest.

“You’re so beautiful.” Louis mumbles as Harry carries him to his own room. “Pretty curly haired man.” 

Harry laughs. 

“Here we go Dopey.” 

Harry sets Louis down on the bed and Louis whines, any energy he had left draining out of his body and into the mattress. But he can’t sleep. 

“Can’t-“

“I know just- let me?” 

Louis breathes out slow. 

“You mean?”

Harry nods, biting his lip and Louis’ breath catches because they’ve never done this completely sober. “Only if you want to.”

Louis looks at Harry and he’s kneeling on the bed with one leg, naked save for tight black boxers, looking sleep soft around the edges, unguarded and so Harry. 

“Yeah. Yeah come on.” Louis murmurs.

Harry smiles and he Louis actually sighs out a long breath because fuck. 

“Just relax and let me do the work.”

“I can do that.” 

Harry climbs up on the bed, situates himself on Louis’ hips and takes a second to just look at him. Even though he’s pale and washed out, bruises under his eyes making him look ill, Harry still only sees beauty. He reaches up to stroke through Louis’ feathery hair, trailing his hand down to cup his jaw and Louis’ face fits in his hands so perfectly. Louis’ eyes flutter closed, breath coming out slow through his nose as he relaxes under Harry’s touch. 

Louis smiles just a touch when he feels Harry lean over him then they’re resting chest to chest, their lips pressing soft and dry together. Harry’s thumb digs gently into Louis’ jaw, right below his ear and Louis’ mouth falls slack, Harry licking into his mouth and drawing all these quiet little pleased sounds out of the sleepy man. 

Louis arches up into it a little and Harry fits a hand under the small of his back. Harry kisses Louis until his lips are shiny and slick before he breaks away carefully, kissing across to suck a mark right on his jawbone where his thumb was previously resting. Louis whines quietly, eyes squeezing tighter shut.

The kisses slowly progress down Louis’ chest and Harry pays extra attention to the tattoos under his collar bones, mouthing across the ink. The lower the kisses get the more Harry sucks and bites, loving the noises Louis is making. Harry looks up to see that Louis’ head is tipped back, perfect lips parted as he moans quietly and Harry gets the urge to bite Louis’ neck. 

Louis foggy brain doesn’t even register that Harry’s lips have left his stomach before he feels a sharp bite to the right of his Adams Apple, Harry’s teeth sinking deep into his throat. Louis’ toes curl and he yells Harry’s name. 

“Haz- Haz please.” 

Harry sucks hard on Louis’ neck and he sobs, exhaustion heightening his senses so Harry’s bite spreads like fire, pain chasing pleasure through every nerve right down to his very fingertips. 

“What d’you want Lou?” Harry murmurs, voice deep and sultry.

“Harry.” Louis chokes. “I-I don’t- I-“

“Shh love just forget I said anything. I’m not gonna make you ask for it tonight, you’re too far gone.”

He slides his thumb under the elastic of Louis boxers, pulling them down a little until he can see the head of Louis’ cock, swollen and pink. He licks his lips and bites Louis’ hipbone as he slides down his body, sucking a mark on the inside of his thigh before finally taking pity on Louis. 

He licks over the tip, taking it between his lips as he pulls Louis’ boxers down, swallowing down the length of his cock as it’s revealed to him. Louis chokes out a broken moan and curses a string of expletives as Harry swallows him down. Louis throws his hand out and manages to reach the bottle of lube Harry has on his nightstand, passing it down to Harry. As soon as Harry’s fingers close around the bottle and he’s gently taking it from Louis’ grip his arms drop to his sides again, exhaustion weighing him down like a lead weight. 

Louis’ eyes clench tight shut as Harry takes him to the back of his throat, lips shiny with spit as he drools a little, choking Louis down until he’s got as much as he can handle. His throat flutters around Louis’ length and he groans out Harry’s name. 

Harry keeps one hand on Louis’ hips as he pulls Louis’ boxers the rest of the way off his legs, slicking up his fingers. He starts moving his head, bobbing shallowly on Louis’ cock as he slides two fingers carefully inside Louis’ lax and willing body. He strokes his fingers slowly against the warm insides of Louis’ glorious body, easing him open with gentle touches and movements. Louis has reduced down to gurgling moans and choked syllables, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes and down his temples, head tipped back so far Harry can only see the bulge of his Adams Apple and his jaw line. 

Harry is careful when he presses in a third finger, licking up Louis’ dick at the same time to distract him from any discomfort. Louis’ body opens up to the extra digit, drawing him in and Harry moans quietly, swallowing around Louis’ cock one more time before pulling off and gently withdrawing his fingers. 

Louis chokes out something that sounds remotely like Harry’s name, tears sticking his lashes together. 

“I know baby I know.”

“Ple-ease.” Louis cries. 

“Shh.” Harry kisses his hip again as he reaches for a condom.

“No.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Clean?” By this point it’s obvious Louis can’t manage more than one word at a time.

“Yeah, promise.” 

Louis nods, eyes barely cracked open so all Harry can see is a strip of piercing blue, intensified by the tears spilling slowly because of the sheer need swelling inside Louis. 

Harry slicks himself up, lifts one of Louis’ legs over his shoulders, fingers curled around his ankle as he pushes in slow and sure, thumb swiping over the rounded bone as he holds it up. Louis is far gone by this point, lips parted and bitten raw from Louis chewing on them, the flush in his cheeks spreading down past the marks on his neck to warm his chest. Louis whines loudly as Harry’s hips press flush against his full ass, the thick stretch is a reassuring comfort to Louis, the intimacy with Harry something he’s needed while sober for a while. 

Louis’ toes flex restlessly as Harry starts a slow push and pull, feeling the warmth of Louis’ ass pulling him in as the tiny man beneath him shudders and falls apart at the seams. 

His fingers twitch by his sides and Harry notices. 

“What d’you want love?”

“Cl-loser- wa-ant you closer.” Louis manages to gasp out. 

Harry nods, gaze intense and focused on Louis as he lowers his leg down so it’s hooked around his waist instead, resting his forearm next to Louis’ head on the pillows as he lifts the exhausted man’s arms to rest around his neck. Harry’s other hand fits below Louis’ ribs, tucking his face into Louis’ neck as he feels the older man do the same to him. The fingers resting by Louis’ head tangle gently into his hair as Louis digs his nails into Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry’s body all but swallows Louis’ up from where he’s slotted against the smaller man, hips working into the warmth of Louis’ body. Harry can feel Louis’ choked breaths damp against his neck as his body goes totally lax in Harry’s grip, trusting the younger man to take care of him. When Harry moves the hand that was resting under Louis’ ribs to the small of his back Louis chokes out a moan against Harry’s neck, biting into the skin. Harry mutters a quiet “oh shit” as he feels Louis flutter around him. 

There’s no warning when Louis comes, he just breathes out a quiet, sleepy sound and comes against their stomachs, lips pressed flush to the bitten skin of Harry’s neck. Louis stays relaxed an pliant, breathing heavier in the minute it takes for Harry to come too, pressing his lips softly to Louis’ and moaning into his mouth as Louis feels himself being filled. 

They kiss for a while, slick and open before Harry moves to gently pull out.

“No.” Louis breathes. 

“Hm?” Harry’s eyebrows draw together as he kisses Louis’ nose. 

“Stay in me.” 

So Harry does. 

He carefully moves so they're lying on their sides and it doesn’t take more than a minute for Louis to be completely out for the count. 

*~*~*~* 

Louis sleeps for sixteen hours straight.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like a week to get out even though its not that long. Feedback is appreciated <3 hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
